


Обещания

by jamie_lee



Category: Irrefutable Truth About Demons (2000)
Genre: Crazy, Demons, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	Обещания

Реальность, в которой он защищает (держит) Джонни, зеркальна той, в которой пытаются сдержать его. Думают, что пытаются, не зная, что если бы Гарри захотел, он нашел бы способ уйти. Исчезнуть.  
Возможно, захватив с собой несколько десятков психов (он уже представлял газетные заголовки – «резня в психушке», «оплот безумия превращается в бойню»).  
Сказки, которые на ночь нашептывала мать, становятся явью.  
Гарри не приходит к Джонни почти три дня, потому что Бенни не спит, ее лихорадит, а он пробирается в ее палату – ночью здание становится таким тихим, что можно слышать шептание дьявола – и, гладя ее по волосам, напевает сказку.  
Спи, спи, маленькая девочка, спи, все умерли, можно больше не бояться кого-то потерять, потому что ты и так потеряла всех.  
Спи, маленькая девочка, отец никогда не любил тебя, ты видела, как растекалась его кровь, когда демоны рвали его на куски?..  
Спи, спи, спи, тихо нашептывает ей Гарри, спи, спи, я убил твоего отца, я убил свою жену, я убью любого, кто попытается причинить нам вред.  
Спи, одинокая девочка, ты же знаешь, Гарри сидит рядом.  
Он засыпает у кровати, держа ее за руку, и верные псы приходят к нему, предлагают помощь, их шепот почти не различим, и от этого еще более ужасен.  
Хозяин, зовут они его, хозяин, отпусти нас.  
Хозяин, молят они, скулят, когда он злится, хозяин, позвольте…  
(Гарри, док, док, док, Гарри, черт возьми, где ты)  
пробивается сквозь их зов одинокий, испуганный голос Джонни, и это удивительно, он зовет Гарри  
(пожалуйста, Господи, я не могу быть тут один, ты обещал, ты обещал, что если я буду слушать тебя, ты будешь приходить!)  
В его прошлый визит Джонни позволил ему трахать себя у стены, трахать, как ему будет угодно. Кусать, царапать, сжимать, все, что угодно.  
Гарри знает, что следовало бы подарить Джонни игрушку – он мог отправить туда кого угодно, но тогда бы Джонни не источал столь восхитительной смеси запахов страха, одиночества и безумия, а это так необходимо.  
Джонни нет в доме, и, наверное, стоит лишь щелкнуть пальцами, чтобы отыскать его, но Гарри медлит и просто обходит комнату одну за другой, проводит рукой по стенам и наслаждается запахом дерева.  
Тут хорошо, запах Джонни каким-то образом смешивается с запахом самого дома, пыли и моря, это место становится почти родным.  
Зеркальное отражение психушки, но только тут есть Джонни.  
Живой.  
Там, в его реальности, Джонни уже сгорел к печи крематория, а его развороченная грудная клетка была нелепо подправлена и зашита грубыми нитями. На лице его, наверняка, был макияж, какой обычно делают всем покойником, и Гарри почти видит, как текла маслянистая тушь, когда тело засовывали в горнило.  
Его Джонни живой, и Гарри сидит на диване, скинув шлепанцы, и удовольствием вытягивает ноги. Он ждет, ждать легко.  
Гарри не слышит хлопка двери, не слышит шаги, погруженный в ожидание, и поднимает глаза только тогда, когда Джонни садится на пол перед ним и обнимает его за колени. Его запах – смесь ненависти, страха и облегчения, его так легко читать.  
Джонни прячет лицо на его коленях, и запах его меняется, к нему примешивается еще что-то, похожее на радость безумца. Сейчас Джонни готов дать ему все.  
Жаль только, он не может много предложить.  
\- Ты обещал, - говорит Джонни, поднимая на него горящий взгляд, как у наркомана, получившего дозу и испытывающего легкое облегчение. – Ты обещал, что придешь, но соврал, ты…  
Оплеуха выходит ленивой, такую обычно дают истеричным женщинам, чтобы заткнуть их, она несет в себе скорее повелительный, чем унижающий характер.  
Джонни облизывает кровь из разбитой губы и лишь сильнее сжимает руки вокруг ног Гарри. Это похоже на ревность, но зачем Джонни ревновать?.. Он есть искупление и есть вина, он начало и конец, он…  
\- Ты представляешь, скольких людей ты спасаешь сейчас?  
Джонни, его Джонни, он поднимает его за волосы, почти грубо, для любого, кроме него.  
На полу, у дивана, у маленького кофейного столика, Джонни стоит на коленях, когда Гарри трахает его, сжимая вокруг его горла широкий ремень.  
(Джонни, Джонни, прилежный ученик, ты же не откажешь мне в удовольствии? Ты же отдашь мне все, что я хочу?)  
Джонни упирается лбом в ладони и, кажется, молится, только на выдохе произносит «пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста»  
(пожалуйста, убей меня)  
Гарри сжимает вокруг его горла ремень и зрачки его занимают собой почти всю радужку. Они похожи на двух дикарей, трахающихся на жертвенном столе.  
(жрец, до которого снизошло Божество)  
\- Ты этого хочешь, Джонни, ты хочешь сдохнуть? – пальцы Гарри нащупывают сетку почти незаметных шрамов на его груди. – Я выполню твою просьбу, ну же.  
(скажи, скажи мне это)  
Джонни сжимает зубы, когда Гарри кусает его за плечо, сильно, до крови, просто чтобы заставить его чувствовать. От Джонни несет похотью.  
(Чего ты хочешь? Я дам тебе все. Я могу воскресить тебя, но, боюсь, тебе не понравится твое новое лицо)  
Ремень на шее сжимается.  
\- Не бросай меня здесь.  
И это самый честный ответ, потом Гарри ослабляет нажим.  
Возможно, говорит он Джонни после, когда тот сидит рядом, скрестив ноги, я познакомлю тебе с Бенни. После, я приведу ее с собой, ненадолго.  
Она хорошая девочка, говорит Гарри, когда Джонни кивает, она хорошая девочка, я убил ее отца.  
(Он убил тебя)  
Джонни говорит.   
Эй, док.  
Эй, док, не забывай обо мне, так? Ты обещал.  
Эй, док. Гарри. Иногда я хочу, чтобы это было одной из дурацких шуток, которыми мы обменивались раньше.  
(ты глупый ребенок)  
Но уже нормально, Джонни уже почти привык, и кровь на его губах запеклась корочкой, а плечи его уже целы.  
Гарри позволяет ему исследовать его лицо, целовать и касаться, хотя и не считает это необходимым, но сейчас ему хорошо.  
Демоны сыты, демоны молчат.  
Когда он смотрит в зеркало, в психушке, на шее его синеет метка от зубов Джонни, и это почти смешно, потому что это – напоминание.  
Не забудь вернуться.  
Джонни плевать на все жизни, которые он спасает.


End file.
